A New Beginning
by leytonendgame
Summary: Basically its my own season 5.  Years later....Major LP. Contains spoilers.
1. Prolouge

CONTAINS SPOILERS!

My own Season 5...(LP focus.)

**Characters:****  
****Lucas Scott- Writer****  
****Peyton Sawyer - Owns Her own Record Label. (Punk N disorderly)****  
****Brooke Davies- Clothes/Bros is a name Brand.****  
****Haley James Scott- Teacher at Tree Hill High****  
****Nathan Scott- BBall player in the NBA****  
****Karen Roe- Mom/ Cafe owner.****  
****Lily Scott - Sweet, girly girl, loves her brother. Best friends with Jamie.****  
****James (Jamie) Scott- Very Smart. 4 going on 30. Likes BBall like his dad.****  
****Lindsay- Lucas' girlfriend, works at a publishing company******

**Prologe/ What you need to Know:******

_**It has been 4 years since Lucas, Nathan, Peyton, Brooke, Haley, and the whole Tree Hill gang graduated from Tree Hill High School. Alot happened over those 4 Years. **__****_

_**Lucas' Book "An Unkindness Of Ravens" has been published and was on the Best Seller List. Nathan became an NBA Star of the North Carolina Basket Ball Team. Peyton's career sky rocketed when she went to LA. Two Years After Graduation she started her own Record Label, Punk N Disorderly. Brooke's clothing Line, Clothes Over Bros, became very successful and her clothing is now sold in stores everywhere.**__****_

_**Everyone was doing great but some had lost touch.**__****_

_**Nathan and Haley are still Married and their marriage is doing great. Their son James is now 4 years old and they are expecting their second child.**__****_

_**Lucas, Nathan, and Haley remained close and lived very close together. James and Lily were growing up together and they were inseperable. They were best Friends and wanted to do eveything together.**__****_

_**As for Lucas and Peyton, they had drifted apart over the course of those four years. They had a long distance relationship for about two years after Graduation. The distance was too hard though. They would visit eachother alot...but their careers tore them apart. Peyton needed to stay in LA for her Carreer and Lucas needed to stay in Tree Hill for his Mom and sister Lily. After two years they ended their realtionship. They were so in love with eachother, but the distance was too much. Neither one of them wanted to call it quits, but things happen, some for the better and some for the worse.**__****_

_**As for Brooke and Chase they got married. Yep married, They are now both living in New York and their realtionship was doing very well.**__****_

_**Brooke and Peyton were still friends but they had lost touch alittle bit aswell. Their lives were just so busy. They called eachother alot but missed eachother terribly.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 ******

**It has been 4 years. 4 long years since they graduated from Tree Hill High. Alot had changed in those 4 years. They were no longer teenagers, but now adults with many responsibilities.******

**Peyton was a very sucesful business woman. She had started her own Record Label two years ago which she names "Punk N Disorderly" Peyton hadn't been in a serious relationship since her and Lucas broke up two years ago. She's go on dates here and there, but she could never give her heart to someone that wasn't Lucas. She Just couldn't. ******

**"Liz, did you find that Paperwork for that Album?", Peyton asked******

**Liz was Peyton's assistant. They have become very good friends but Liz wasn't Brooke. There was only one Brooke Davis.******

**"Yep. I also got you a date tonight.", Liz said as she walked into Peyton's office with two cups of Starbucks coffee and the paperwork Peyton was asking for.******

**"What? A date? I hate blind dates Liz."******

**"Yeah I know but your really gonna like this guy."******

**"I don't think so."******

**"Oh Come on. He's really cute. He's an old friend of mine from High School. Just give him a chance."******

**"Fine"******

**"Yay this is so exciting. You really need a boyfriend."******

**--------******

**"Sorry I'm late. I had to drop Lily off at Haley's house.", Lucas said as he approached his girlfriend, Lindsay.******

**Then they share a quick kiss.******

**"Its ok sweetie. Have you written the next chapter in your new book yet?", Lindsay said.******

**"No not yet. I've had really bad writers block ever since...ever since...well just for along time. "******

**"I'm sure something will come to you."******

**"Yeah. So what do you want to do tonight?"******

**"I was thinking maybe dinner and a movie then we can hed back to my place."******

**"Sounds Great."******

**---------******

**The next Night was the night of Peyton's Blind date. She really didn't want to go but she forced herself too. She was still so in love with Lucas, but with everything that had happened she thought it was over between them.**

FLASHBACK:

_"Lucas I'm so sorry but it looks like I'm gonna have to stay in LA for awhile longer.", Peyton said into the telephone.___

_" Oh."___

_" Lucas I'm sorry."___

_"I know you are Peyton...I'm just not sure how much longer I can do this."___

_"Do what? Us?"___

_"Its just that we don't see eachother for months at a time and I miss you so much."___

_"I miss you too Luke."___

_"I know you do Peyton...but...but this isn't working for me anymore."___

_"So you're saying you want to break up?"___

_"I'm sorry Peyton. I love you."___

_Lucas hung up the phone.___

_With Tears in her Eyes Peyton said "I love you too."_

Please Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you so much everyone for all the reviews!  
They make my day !!

Chapter 2

Jason came to pick Peyton up at her apartment that night. He was very hansom and sweet but he wasn't Lucas. He wasn't the man she fell in love with. She wanted Lucas. Only Lucas.

"Hey", Jason said as she answered the door.

"Hi."

"Wow...you look beautiful."

FLASHBACK:

**[Honey Grove Texas, 4 Years ago**

_"Hey you.", Lucas said as he woke up after their special night in Honey Grove Texas_

_Hey", Peyton said.___

_"Wow...you look beautiful."_

[END OF FLASHBACK

"And you look very handsom."

---------

When Lucas came home from hanging out with Lindsay he found Lily searching for something in his room. She had made a mess and she had found a box that was very important to Lucas.

"Lily, what are you doing?"

"I lost my doll and I was looking for her", she says and then stands up from the mess.  
"Who is this girl you are with?", Lily asked as she showed him a photo that she had found in his **Peyton Box**.

Lucas went over to Lily and kneeled down, "Thats Peyton. You don't remember her?"

"No."

"She's an old friend of mine...she loved you very much."

"Really?", she asked sweetly.

"Really.", Lucas said as he let out a laugh and gave Lily a little tickle.

"She's very Pretty."

"Yeah...Yeah she is.", Lucas said.

-----------

"Congratulations on your Record label Peyton", Jason said.

"Thanks"

They were at a beautiful restaurant, probably one of the most expensive one in Los Angeles.

Jason was talking to her but she seemed very distracted.

She was looking at a couple who looked so happy. She wanted that. She wanted to have that feeling again.

Later that evening the man in that couple proposed to his girlfriend.

Peyton really wanted that. Yes, she was young, but she knew what true love felt like and she didn't want to live without it.

"What am I doing?", Peyton accidently said out loud.

"Excuse me?", Jason said.

"How could I let him slip away?"

"Who? Are you seeing someone else?"

"Jason...I'm so sorry, but I can't do this.", Peyton said.

She then grabbed her purse and left.

-------

Peyton went straight to her office at **Punk N Disorderly**.

Liz was there when she arrived.

"Peyton? What are you doing here? What about your date with Jason?", Liz asked.

Peyton was rummageing through her desk looking for a key. A key that she hadn't used in quite a long time.

"The date didn't go so well."

"Why? Peyton, what are you doing?", Liz asked because Peyton looked frantic and was rushing.

"I'm gonna have to take a couple weeks off."

"Why? Whats wrong?"

"There's this guy, that I loved, that I still love. We drifted apart and I let him slip away.", Peyton said as a tear slid down her cheek. "It might be too late but I have to see him...AHah...found it.", Peyton said.

Peyton had found the key to her house, her house in Tree Hill.

"Ok...I can take care of things for awhile."

"Thank you so much.", Peyton said and then went to Lz and hugged her.

"Good Luck." liz said.

------

Please Read and Review


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

After Peyton left **Punk N Disorderly** she sped off to her apartment.

-------------

Once Peyton and Lucas had broken up...she sent him a letter.

_Dear Lucas,___

_I just want you to know hom much I love you and that I'll never stop loving you. You are the best thing that ever happened to me and it breaks my heart that we're not together. Maybe we could figure something out? I don't know. All I know is that I love you and I always will. ___

_Love Always, ___

_Peyton._

Peyton never recieved a reply. She thought that mybe the letter had gotten lost in the mail but it was unlikely. He was hurt and didn't reply.

They did keep in touch though, phone calls here and there, but they never talked about 'them' or their relationship.

When Lucas never replied to her letters...she kept writing them. Everyday. She could never work up the courage to send them though.

-------------

When she got to her apartment she ran to her bedroom and quickly packed some clothes and things she would need. Then she went to her closet and on the very to shelf there were was a box, and that box wasn't small,... it was quite big, inside that box were the letters that she had written Lucas, one everyday for 2 years.

She never thought it was truly over for them...thats why she wrote them. Deep down she knew that if they were meant to be then things would work out.

-----------

Peyton went to the airport and got a flight to New York.

When she got off her flight there was a showfere holding a sign that said "P. Sawyer."

Peyton knew it was compliments of Brooke Davis.

She approached the showfere.

"Hello...are you miss Peyton Sawyer?", the Showfere asked.

"Umm...yes."

"Mrs. Brooke Davis sent me to bring you to her penthouse. My name is Max."

Even though Brooke got married she kept her own last name.

"Hi Max.", Peyton said.

----------

Peyton arrived at Brooke and Chase's Penthouse.

Max had let her into the Penthouse. The Penthouse was absolutely beautiful.

"Peyton!!!!!!", Brooke yelled as she saw Peyton walk through the door.

"Hey Brooke", Peyton said as she put her bags down.

"Its so great to see you P. Sawyer...I've missed you,"

"I've missed you too B. Davis."

"Sooooo...?"

"what?", Peyton asked because Brooke was giving her a funny look.

"What is so important? I'm dying to know. I got it...you got a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Then what is is. I hate secrets."

"I'm going back to Tree Hill for awhile...to see Lucas."

"Thats great Peyton. Oh my God...you guys are totally getting back together aren't you?"

"I don't know...Its probably too late but I have to see him."

"Its never to late Peyton."

"Yeah. Maybe. Ummm...the reason I came here first is that I was wondering if maybe you could come with me. Just for a couple weeks though. I'm just alittle nervous and I could use my Best Friend's help."

"Absolutely. I can have Lydia take over for em for a few weeks...plus...I'd beable to see Nathan, Haley and my godson."

"Thanks Brooke."

"Hoes over Bros?"

"Buds over Studs."

------------

The next day Peyton, Brooke, and Chase headed for Tree Hill, North Carolina.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Peyton, Brooke, and Chase all made their way back to Tree Hill. They took Brooke's private jet.

They arrived at the Tree Hill airport and took a taxi back to Peyton's house.  
Brooke was more than Happy to come back to Tree Hill with Peyton. Brooke was so happy and she wanted Peyton to be happy too.

On the way back to Peyton's house they passed many farmilliar places. Places that brought back many memories. They passed by Karen's cafe and the RiverCourt. It had been four years, but everything seemed the same in Tree Hill. It was just how she left it.

A few minutes later they arrived at Peyton's house. Brooke and Chase were going to stay in the guest room.

Peyton's room was just how she left it. Nothing had Changed at all.  
She sat on her bed and looked at her nightstand. On her nightstand was a picture of her and Lucas sharing a kiss, at Rachel's party. Peyton picked up the picture frame and brought it close to her heart.

"Where's your head at P. Sawyer?", Brooke asked as she entered the room.

"Honestly...I'm scared to death. He's probably moved on...he could be married with kids for all I know."

"He's not."

"How do you know?", Peyton questioned.

"Ummmm...I kind of asked Haley"

"Oh...that makes sense."

"I also kinda asked her if he had a girlfriend and she changed the subject pretty quickly."

"Well that pretty much means he does."

"You never know Peyton...I'm gonna go swing by Nathan and Haley's house while Chase goes to visit his parents. Do you want to come?"

"What is Lucas is there? I haven't figured out exactly what I'm gonna do."

"Well...you're gonna get him back."

"I might be too late though. Haley wouldn't have changed the subject if he didn't have a girlfriend."

"Its never to late Peyton. Even if he does have a girlfriend it might not be anything serious...I mean you have gone out on dates but you're still in love with him. Plus...you can't avoid him forever. So get your skinny ass up and lates go."

"Alright."

-------

[knock knock

"Tutor Mom!", Brooke said as Haley opened the door.

"Oh My God guys! Its been way too long.", Haley said.

"It really has Hales", Peyton said as they entered the Scott house. "Umm...id Lucas here by any chance?"

"No he's working today.", Haley replied.

--------

"So how have you guys been?", Nathan asked

"Good. Really Good.", Peyton said. She lied.

"So where's my little godson Jamie?", Brooke asked.

"He's upstairs taking a nap...he should wake up soon though. Ouch", Haley says.

"Are you ok?", Peyton asked.

"I'm fine...this baby's got one mean kick. My kidney is being used as a soccer ball.", Haley said.

"Do you guys know the sex?", Brooke asked.

"Its a girl", Natha replied.

"Congratulations guys.", Peyton said.

"Nathan! You're a genius!", Brooke exclaimed. An amazing idea just popped int her head.

"I am?", Nathan asked.

"Clothes over Bros Baby Division. Its Genius.", Brooke said and everyone laughed.

--------

Later that day Brooke and Peyton returned to Peyton's house.

"Little Jamie is so cute.", Brooke said as they walked in the door.

"He's adorable.", Peyton said.

"So...do you want to order a pizza or something? My treat.", Brooke asked.

"No I'm not really all that hungry. Brooke...we made a mistake by coming here."

"What? Why?"

"Everyone has moved on...maybe its time I have too."

"Peyton this isn't a mistake! Everything will work out with Lucas.

"I...I...I just don't want to get my heart broken again. He broke my heart when he broke things off between us. I was crushed. I know he did it for all the right reasons but it hurt...so bad. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about him."

"You have to talk to Lucas or you'll look back on this and wonder...what could have been?".

"Maybe you're right but..."

"But Nothing Peyton!", Brooke said.

"Ok. I'm gonna go on a walk to clear my head."

"Do you want me to come with you? We could talk some more.", Brooke said.

"No its ok. I just want to think over some stuff."

"Ok."

--------

Peyton went on a walk to clear her head. She had to figure out what she was going to do and what she was going to say. Her mind was racing. She had so many questions that were unanswered.

- Does he still love me?

- Would he even want to get back together?

- Even if they did get back together, how would it work?

There was some questions that she did have the answers too.

- Did she still Love Lucas?  
**YESSS, WITH ALL HER HEART.**

- Did she want to get backtogether?  
**YESSS, MORE THAN ANYTHING.**

-------

She kept walking and ended up at the rivercourt.

Suddenly her heart was ripped into a million pieces. It was shattered.

She saw Lucas kissing someone. Lucas didn't see Peyton.

She had lost him. She was too late.  
Tears filled her eyes and she ran. She was so heart broken that she didn't realize that she had ran into the middle of the street.

A driver that wasn't paying attention didn't see Peyton standing there and the next thing he knew he had run her over. He was scared and just drove away.

Lucas had seen the accident and ran over to help. He didn't know who was hit.

Then he saw her, the love of his life, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. She was lying in the middle of the street and was bleeding everywhere.

"LINDSAY CALL 911. HURRY!!!!!!!!!!", Lucas yelled as he ran over to Peyton and cradeled her in his arms.

"PEYTON! PEYTON! C'MON PEYT PLEASE WAKE UP.", Lucas criied as tears were flowind down his cheeks.

After Lindsay called 911 she ran over to Lucas and Peyton. She saw him crying and cradling Peyton in his arms. She had no idea who Peyton was.

"Lucas? What are you doing? Do you know her?", Lindsay asked.

Lucas didn't answer. He didn't even hear her. All he could think about was Peyton.

---------

A few minutes had passed and there was still no sign of the police and paramedics.

Lucas took Peyton's pulse but it was very weak. 

He Couldn't wait any Longer!

"Lindsay get the car! Quick!", Lucas said as he picked up Peyton.

Lucas and Lindsay drove to the hospital as fast as they could. Lindsay still didn't have any answers about who this woman was and how Lucas knew her.

When they arrived at the hospital Lucas opened his car door and very quickly carried Peyton into the Hospital's Emergency Room.

"I NEED SOME HELP!", Lucas yelled.

"What happened?, a doctor asked.

"She's been hit by a car. You have to help her. Please!"

"We'll do everything we can", the doctor replied. "Whats her name?"

"Peyton. Peyton Sawyer."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lucas sat in the Emergency Room waiting room with his face and his hands. He had so many questions and many things were running through his mind.

Such as :

-Why is she back in Tree Hill?

- She has to bo ok. She just has to be.

- She doesn't deserve this.

-I'm still in love wit her.

- Does she still love me?

Lucas still hadn't explained who Peyton was and how he knew her to Lindsay, his girlfriend. Lucas and Lindsay were still getting to know eachother. They had only benn dating for a couple of weeks.

Like Peyton, Lucas couldn't fully give his heart to anyone else. The breakup betwwen them was hard as him aswell. The break up broke his heart, but he couldn't see how it was going to work anymore. The distance was too much. He also didn't want to hold Peyton back from her dreams. It seemed like the right thing to do even though it killed him indside.

"Lucas we should probably get going. The doctors are with her now. Hopefully she'll be ok.", Lindsay said to Lucas.

"I can't leave Lindsay.", Lucas replied.

"Why not?"

"I promise I'll explain everything to you later, I just can't right now."

"Did you love her?"

"What?"

"I can tell you must have. She must be very important to you."

"Yeah.", Lucas said, "Lindsay why don't you go home. There's nothing you can do here. I'll call you later."

"Ok...If thats what you want."

"Its probably for the best. I'm probably going to be here for awhile."

"Ok."

----------

After Lindsay left Lucas made a few phone calls.

[Ring, Ring

"Hello", Haley said.

"Haley its me. Peyton's back, she's been hit by a car.", Lucas said as he fought to hold back his tears.

"Oh my God!, I'll be right there.", Haley said and then hung up the phone.

"Who was that?", Nathan asked shocked by the look on her face.

"Peyton...She's been hit by a car."

"What!?!", Nathan said. Haley could hear the fear in his voice.

"She's been hit by a car. We have to get to the hospital. You call Brooke and I'll get Jamie.", Haley said.

Nathan hurried and got to the phone to call Brooke.

[Ring, Ring

"Peyton's place", Brooke said when she answered Peyton house phone.

"Brooke, you have to get doen to the hospital!", Nathan said.

"Why? What happaned?"

"Peyton got hit by a car. Lucas took her to the hospital."

"Oh my god. She was just going out for a walk. She's gonna make it right?"

"I don't know Brooke. Haley and I are leaving to go to the hospital."

"Ok, I'll be right there! "

----------

Everyone went down to the hospital including Karen and Lily. Everyone was waiting in the waiting room to hear any news on Peyton.

"Lucas what happened?", Haley asked.

"I didn't even know she was here...She was in the street and some moron ran her over and drove away. We waited for the ambulance but she was hurt really bad so I brought her here.", Lucas said.

"She's probably gonna kill me for saying this but she came here to talk to you Luke.", Brooke said.

That didn't surprise Nathan and Haley one bit. It was exactly what they expected.

"You guys came with her?", Lucas asked refering to Brooke and Chase.

"Yeah... We had some time off and we missed everyone.", Brooke said.

Just then a doctor came out into the waiting room.

"Who is here for Miss Peyton Sawyer?", the doctor asked as everyone stood up from their seats.

"We are", Brooke said, "Is she ok?"

"Miss Sawyer is stable and in recovery. Her right leg is broken, she has broken ribs, a mild head injury, and some internal injuries. We had to take her into surgery to repair the internal injuries. There was a complication during suregery though.", the doctor said.

"What kind of Complication?", Lucas asked nervously.

"Miss Sawyer lost alot of blood during the accident. We lost her for a few minutes. But like I said, she's stable and in recovery. We just have to wait until she wakes up.", The doctor replied.

"When will that be?", Haley asked.

"It could ba a couple of hours up until a couple of days.", The doctor replied.

"Can we see her?", Lucas asked.

"Well maybe just one of you for now.", the doctor said.

"Go.", Brooke said to Lucas.

----------

Lucas walked into Peyton's hospital room and felt his heart break into a million pieces all over again. She looked so helpless. He still didn't know the exact reason why Peyton was back in Tree Hill but he knew she wanted to talk to him.

"Hey. Its me Lucas. You're going to be ok. I promise you. You're gonna pull through this Peyt, just keep fighting. I just want you to know that I'm gonna be around here alot. I hope thats ok. Do you remember when I said that no matter what happened to either one of us you will always be in my heart? Well...you still are.", Lucas said and put his hand on his heart, "You will always be. I just wanted you to know that."

Lucas sat with her for awhile, holding her hand. He couldn't leave her.

__

_"Mommy! Mommy!", a blonde haired, blue eyed little girl said as she ran up to Peyton.___

_"I think you have the wrong house sweetie. Certainely the wrong mommy.", Paeyton said.___

_"Don't be silly", the little girl replied, "Daddy said he's ready to take you to the doctors for the baby."___

_"Daddy? Baby?", Peyton questioned. She was very confused. The last thing she remembered was seeing Lucas at the rivercourt kissing another girl.___

_She looke down at her left hand and say wedding rings on it and then she looked doen at her stomach and saw that she was pregnant.___

_"Wow.", Peyton said.___

_Then she heard a farmilliar voice coming form another room.___

_"Honey can you come help me clean up your toys?", the farmiliar voice asked.___

_"Ok daddy.", the little girl said and ran into the other room.___

_Peyton follwed the little girl into the other room and found Lucas helping her clean up her toys.___

_He saw her standing in the doorway lookig alittle confused.___

_"You ok?", he asked and then kissed her.___

_"Umm...I think so.", Peyton replied.___

_"How was your nap? Are you feeling better?", Lucas asked.___

_"Umm...Yeah"___

_"And how's my little man in there?", Lucas asked as he kneeled down and kissed her stomach. _

"Luke? Luke", a weak voice said softly.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_I'll wait for love.__  
__I'll wait for you.__  
__I'll wait for love.__  
__I'll wait will you?__  
__When times are hard, __  
__I think of you.__  
__I'll wait for love.__  
__I'll wait for you. _

Lucas needed for Peyton to be ok. they had been apart for awhile but he thought sbout her everyday. He couldn't loose her.

"I won't let her slip away again.", Lucas thought to himself/

-----

"Luke? Lucas?", a weak voice asked.

Peyton was waking up.

"Hey, Hey...I'm right here.", Lucas said as he pushed one of her blod curls behind one of her ears. "You're ok now.", he said as her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"What are you dpoing here?", she asked weakly. She didn't really know what had happened.

"You were in an accident. I brought you here."

"Thanks"

"I'm gonna go get your doctor, ok?", Lucas said and then starts to walk towards the door.

"Lucas?"

"Yeah?"

"I owe you."

-----

"Thank God P. Sawyer! You scared me half to death!", Brooke said as the whole gand walked in. Everyone exept Lucas though.

Karen had to get back to the Cafe and Haley said that she would babysit Lily.

"How are you feeling?", Nathan asked. Nathan was carrying Lily and Lily just kept staring at Peyton. She recgonized her from the picture.

"Very Sore.", Peyton replied.

"You will be for awhile", Peyton's doctor said. "Thank God Mr. Scott got you here in time. He saved your life."

"He's always saving me.", Peyton thought to herself.

"I know you.", Lily said.

"You do?", Peyton questioned. Peyton didn't think that Lily would remeber her because the last time they saw eachother Lily was only two years old.

"You're that girl. The girl from the box.", Lily said.

"What box Lil?", Haley asked.

"the one Lucas has. he has alot of pictures of you. He says that your pretty.", Lily says and then smilies.

"Do you guys know where he is?", Peyton asked. "I need to talk to him."

"I don't know sweetie. He said he had to take care of something important.", Haley said.

"You should probably get some rest Miss Sawyer, You were in a serious accident.", he daoctor said.

-----

[knock knock

"Hey Lindsay said when she opener the door and then she kissed Lucas.

Lucas broke away from the kiss and said, "Hey."

"How is she?", Lindsay asked.

"She woke up. The doctor said she should be fine.", Lucas said.

"Thats really good Lucas."

'Yeah it is."

"I don't mean to be nosy or anything but, who is she?"

"Her name is Peyton. We broke up 2 years ago. We were insanley in lo--"  
Lindsay cut him off and said, "Its ok Lucas, you don't have to get into detail. You don't owe me an explanation.

"You deserve one. She was living in LA and we never saw eachother. I ended it even though it broke my heart. I was going to ask her to marry me, I still have the ring. But then she called and said that she was going to have to stay out in LA for alittle while longer and I realized that it wasn't going to work."

"What does this mean for us? I mean is her bein back in town goinf to effect our relationship?"

"Look...I know we haven't been dating that long but I care about you alot Lindsay."

"I care about you too Luke."

"I don't ever think we'll be more than that though."

"Because of Peyton?"

"Partly. She's an important part of my life that came before you. I'm not sure why she is back in town but if she wants to try again, I have to. More than that, I want to. I promised myself that if we ever got another chance I wouldn't loose her again. I'm sorry Linds."

"So you're breaking up with me?"

"I'm sorry."

A tear slid down Lindsay's chhek and she said, "Its ok Luke."

"Really? You're not mad? Don't I deserver a slap across the face or something.?"

"No.", Lindsay said and then let out alittle laugh at the thought that Lucas thought he deserved to be slapped. "Three years ago my fiance dies in a car accident."

"I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, me too. I know what its like to love someone more than anything. It sucks being away from that person. Michael is gone though, and he isn't coming back. But Peyton's here. If you love her you should tell her. You never know when uoi might not have the chance again."

"Thank you Lindsay.", Lucas said with tears in his eyes.

"We can still be friends right?"

"We better be more than that.", Lucas said and then pulled Lindsay in for a hug.

------

Peyton was fast aslep. She was exahausted, which is to be expected after being in an accident and having surgery.

Peyton could feel someone holding her hand and she was woken up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you.", he said.

"Its ok", Peyton said.

"How are you feeling?"

"Ok I guess.", Peyton said. "Lucas...Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything you did for me."

"I'd do it all over again in a heartbeat."

"I'm such a girl.", she says as she wipes a tear off her cheek.

"Hey its ok."

"I've missed you Luke."

"I've missed you too Blondie... Can you tell me why you'e in Tree Hill?", he asked.

"i just came to pick up some of my old albums.", Peyton said.

She lied beecause he had moved on. He had a girlfriend now and he deserved to be Happy. She wanted him to be happy more than anything.

"Is that the real reason?", Lucas asked

"Yeah it is."

"I can tell you're lying. You have that look."

"What look?"

"The look you always get when you're lying. Please tell me the truth Peyton. I need to know the truth."

"The Truth?"

"The truth."

"Ok.", Peyton said as a tear slowly slid down her cheek. She took a deep breath and said, "I came to Tree Hill to see you. There it is. Thetruth. I still love you Lucas and I always will. It doesn't matter anymore anyways."

"Why doesn't it matter?"

"You have a girlfriend now. I'm happy for you Luke. You deserve to be happy."

"I broke up with her tonight."

"Why? If its because of me I'm sorry."

"Its not. I broke up with her because I don't love her. I love you."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I don't love her. I love you.", Lucas said.

"What?", Peyton asked.

"I love you Peyton."

"No you don't"

"I do Peyton. I never stopped."

"Then why did you break my heart if you love me so much? Huh?", said with tears in her eyes.

"Peyton, things weren't working. We never saw eachother, plus, I was holding you back."

"Holding me back from what?"

"From your dream, your career... You were a;ways trying to fly out her and that was holding you back."

"You weren't holding me back Lucas. We could have worked something out. I would have done anything! But you gave up on us! So don't say it was because you were holding me back.", Peyton said as her tears started streaming down her cheeks.

"I know I hurt you. I was hurt too."

"You broke my heart."

"I know and I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"How do I know that?"

"Because I promise."

"You promise?"

"I promise you", Lucas said as he started to get teary eyed himself. " Maybe we could figure something out. Look, I promised myself that if we ever got another chance, I would never let you go again. Maybe we could give it another try."

"Is that what you really want?"

"Yes, It is."

"Ok.", she said.

He then cupped her face and their foreheads touched. They leaned in for a simple but passionate kiss. It was their first kiss in two years and it meant the worl to both of them. They had missed eachother everyday they were apart and now they might be able to be happy. Happy together.  
3  
----------

"may I help you?", the receptionist asked.

"Um, Yes. Can you please give these to Peyton Sawyer?", Lindsay asked as she handed the receptionist some flowers.

"She's allowed visitors. You can give it to he yourself id you'd like.", the receptionist replied.

"Umm,...Ok. What room is she in?"

"520", she said and then pointer down the hall to where Peyton's room was.

----------

Lindsay walked into Peyton's hospital room and saw Lucas fast asleep in a chair sitting next to Peyton's bed. She quietly went over to him and gently woke him up.

"Hey.", he said sleepily.

"Hi. I just wanted to bring these flowers by for her."

"Thanks. That means alot."

"Its no problem. I should get going.", Lindsay said.

"Or you could stay for awhile, If you want. I could use some company. I don't want to wake her up. She needs her rest."

"Sure. Ok."

----------

About an hour later Peyton woke up and saw Lucas reading.

"Hey stranger.", she said as she tried to sit up.

"Hey.", Lucas said as he walked over to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Ok I guess. Better now since you're here.", she said and then kissed him.

When the kiss broke Peyton smilied.

"What?", Lucas asked.

"I've missed this. I've missed us."

"I've missed us too.", he says and then kisses her again.

They were interupted by a knock on the door. Lucas motioned for her to come in. It was Lindsay. She had gone to get herself a cup of coffee just before Peyton had woken up.

"Hi.", Lindsay said nervousily.

"Lindsay, this is Peyton. Peyton, this is Lindsay.", Lucas said trying to break the ice. He knew Peyton knew that this was his girlfriend. Make that former girlfriend.

"Hi.", Peyton said.  
"Its nice to meet you.", Lindsay said.

"Its nice to meet you too.", Peyton replied.

"I'm really glad you're ok."

"Thank you."

"You know, Lindsay and I work together.", Lucas said.

"Oh, Are you a writer too?", Peyton asked.

"No, I'm a publisher."

"Lucas can I talk to her alone for a minute?", Peyton asked.

"What", Lucas asked. He was surprised.

Peyton motioned thatit was ok and he left the room.

"You seem like a really nice person. I just want to say that I'm sorry.", Peyton said.

"Sorry? Sorry for what? You have nothing to be sorry about."

"I kind of do. I stole your boyfriend."

"You didn't steal him. He was always yours, he was never mine.", Lindsay said. "When I firsted walked in her Lucas had this amazing smile on his face. He never smilied like that when he was with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He told me about your past with him. I'm glad you guys are giving it another shot. He really loves you."

"I really love him too."

"I'm happy for you guys. Lucas deserves to be happy, and so do you."

"Thank you. So we're ok? No weirdness or anything?"

"No. Maybe once you're feeling better we could hang out or something."

"I'd like that.", Peyton said.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Chase?", Brooke said.

"Yeah?", Chase said from the other room.

"I'm gonna go swing by the hospital to see how Peyton's doing."

"Ok"

"Before I leave I have a question for you."

"Ok. What is it?"

"I was thinking that maybe...we could stay in Tree Hill. Like to live?  
Even if Peyton ends up going back to LA if things don't work out with Lucas,  
I think I want to stay."

"What about your clothing line? Your offices are in New York"

"Chase, I have a private Jet. I can be in New York in an Hour. I can go there   
anytime I need to."

"Thats a good point.", Chase said and then laughed.

"I think it would be nice. Tree Hill is my home, it always has been.  
I have a Godson I barely know aswell. I think its a good idea."

"If you want to move here...then we can. Its up to you.  
I wouldn't mind moving back here. I'll get to live closer to my parents too."

"Really? You're ok with this?"

"Yeah. Like you said...This is your home.."

"Thanks Honey", Brooke said and then kissed Chase.

---------

Brooke walked into Peyton's hospital room and saw her watching  
television. Brooke didn't know that Lucas and Peyton had regonciled  
since it only happened the night before and it was now morning.

"Hey. What are you watching?"

"Nothing really.", Peyton said and then turned the TV off.

Brooke could tell Peyton was really happy about something.  
It must be a best friend thing she thought.

"What?", Brooke asked.

"What do you mean, what?"

"Oh My God!", Brooke said getting excited.

"What?"

"You and Lucas totally talked. What happened? Spill!"

"He came here last night."

"And?"

"And we talked."

"Thats it?", Brooke asked getting alittle dissapointed.

"We really, really talked."

"Talked about what? The weather? Peyton tell me! I'm dying here."

"We kissed."

Brooke squeeled and hugged Peyton.

"Owwww. I was in an accident here.", Peyton said.

"Sorry, Sorry. This is so great Peyton."

"I know. Everything is falling into place. This morning when I woke up I though I  
had dreamed the whole thing and then I saw Lucas sitting there and I knew it wasn't.  
Its gonna work this time Brooke. I can feel it."

"I'm really happy for you Peyton."

"Thanks. Me too."

----------

A week had passed and Peyton was being released from the hospital.  
Peyton was recovering quite well, the doctors were very impressed.  
She would have to be on crutches for a couple of weeks though.

Brooke and Chase had bought a house down the street from Nathan  
and Haley's house. They were currently in the process of moving in.

Lucas and Peyton hadn't talked about what they were going to do yet.  
They were just so happy to be with eachother after two years of being  
apart. They had missed eachother so much and they knew they would  
figure something out. They had too. They weren't going to let eachother  
slip away ever again.

Lucas walked into Peyton's hospital room and saw her struggling to get  
her bag.

He walked over and took the bag to help her.

"Hey. I' could've got that.", she said kind of angry but not really.

"I was just trying to help.", Lucas said with puppy dog eyes.

"I know.", she said sweetly and then kissed him softly.

"Let me help you.", he said and then scooped Peyton up.

"Well isn't it my lucky day.", she saidas he walked out of the room with  
Peyton in his arms.

----------

A couple days later Peyton decided that it was time they figured out what  
they were going to do. She had a pretty good idea and had already talked to Liz, her assistant, about it.

Peyton was in her room and Lucas brought her up some chicken noodle soup.  
He even remembered that she loved extra noodles.

"Are you hungry?", he asked as he brought in a tray with soup on it.

"Alittle.", she said.

Lucas could tell that Peyton was worried about something. He could  
read her like a book.

"Whats wrong?"

"Lucas we need to talk."

"That doesn't sound good.", Lucas said trying to be funny, which made Peyton  
laugh. "What about?"

"I was thinking that next week you could come back to LA with me."

"I don't think I can Peyton. I have to be here, for my mom and Lily."

"I don't mean to live Luke."

"Then what do you mean?"

"Come to LA with me to help me pack up my apartment."

"What?"

"I'm gonna move out here Luke."

"But what about your record label? Thats all the way across the country.  
You'd be giving your carreer, You're dream."

"No, I wouldn't be."

"How can you say that? You worked so hard."

"Yes I did work hard but none of it mattered."

"What do you mean it didn't matter."

"It didn't matter how many bands I signed or how succesful I got. I  
could never fully enjoy it without you. None of it mattered with out  
you. I put all my energy into it because I was hurt and we weren't   
together, but noe that we are I realize that that isn't the life I want.  
The life I want is in Tree Hill with you."

A tear slid down Lucas' cheek.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life.", Peyton said and then he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Peyton decided to Sell Punk N Disorderly. She actually sold it to Liz. Liz was sad that Peyton was going to move to Tree Hill but was very happy for Peyton.

Karen offered Peyton to be a business partner with her at Tric and Peyton happily exepted.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**3 Months Later **

It had been 3 and a half months since Peyton arrived back to her home in Tree Hill. She had fully recovered and her life was finally going the way she wished. Two years ago Lucas Scott dropped out of her life. Ever since Junior year he had been a constant in her life and was always there no matter how bad things got. He was always saving her. Lucas Scott had saved Peyton's heart and he also saved her life, three times to be exact. When they were apart her heart ached for him everyday, and she had missed him so much. That was all different now, everything was different now.

Karen had offered Peyton a partnership at Tric and she loved every minute of it. Of course, her dream was her own record label, which she did have but she gave that up for her dream guy. If she had to do it all over again she would still have moved back home. He meant more than anything to her, she didn't feel whole without him.

Lindsey became friends with Peyton quickly. Most people would think that if her boyfriend's ex came back to town she would be upset, but she wasn't. She was happy for them. From the moment she saw they way he looked at Peyton, even after not seeing her for almost 2 years, she knew he loved her. She could see it in his eyes. From her own personal experience she knew the feeling that you get in your heart when you are seperated from the one you love. She wouldn't wish that feeling on anyone.

Lucas and Peyton's relationship was going better than ever. Neither one of them thought that they would ever get what they had back but they did and they were more in love than ever. It took Peyton awhile to recover from her accident so they haven't made love yet even though they both wanted to. Peyton felt like she wanted to wait though. She wanted it to be special. Its not like they have never done it before but its been a long haul for them and she wants it to be special.

"Lucas...?", Peyton said as he continued to kiss her neck, as they were laying down on her bed.

"Hmmmm?"

"Not yet.", she said as Lucas looked up at her.

"Okay."

"You're not upset or anything?"

"Why would I be upset Peyt?"

"Well...we haven't actually...you know, since we got back together."

"You've been recovering Peyton, and I don't want you too feel like I'm pushing you."

"You're not. I just want it to be special."

"And it will be."

"Why are you being so patient with me?"

"Well, because I love you and our relationship isn't about the sex."

"You know you can be quite charming Lucas Scott.", Peyton said and she leaned in and kissed him.

-----

"Do you have any barbies or dolls?", Lilly asked Peyton sweetly.

Earlier that day Peyton had offered to babysit Lilly while Karen went out.

"I think I might have some of my old ones around here somewhere.", Peyton said.

"Peyton Sawyer actually owned a barbie."

"Uh- huh, every little girl loves dolls at one point or another."

"Well...where are they?", Lilly asked eagarly.

"I think my day put them in the storage closet down the hall. I'll go check."

"Can Luke go? I need to ask you something."

"Sure", Lucas said. He loved how close the two had become.

-----

"What do you want to ask me?", Peyton asks after Lucas leaves.

"How do you know if you love someone?", Lilly asked.

This made Peyton laugh.

"Well, when you're around him you get butterflies in your stomach ahd you think about him all the time"

"Is that how you feel about Lucas?"

"Uh-huh. Why do you want to know this sweetie?"

"Oh, no reason?", Lilly said.

"You can tell me if you want.", Peyton said.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Promise."

"Well there is this boy at school and he keeps writing me love notes. I didn't knoiw if I liked him too because I don't know what love feels like."

"Do you know if you do now?"

"I don't feel like you said. He doesn't give me butterflies he kind of makes me feel alittle sick cause he picks his nose alot. I don't like him like that."

Peyton laughed and Lilly hugged her. 

-------

Meanwhile Lucas was looking for the dolls in the closet and he dropped a box that he was moving. When the box hit the ground its contents spilled out onto the floor. He looked and saw Letters, there were a ton of them too. He picked one up and looked at it, it was addressed to him. He looked at the others and every single one was adressed to him. Lucas recgonized the handwritting, it was Peyton's. Curious to know what was written inside the letter he opened one.

**_Dear Lucas, _**_****_

**_Its been a year since we ended things but it seems like a century. I find myself in the middle of the day wondering what you are doing and what you are wearing. I saw your article for your new book in the newspaper yesterday. I'm so pround of you. I keep asking my self why I write these letters to you. I mean, I'll never work up the courage to actually send this to you. _**_**  
**_**_But then I realize the answer and its because I love you, its as simple as that. Sorry, I got alittle off track there didn't I?"_**_**  
**_**_Anways, I've been seeing this guy from work but its not gonna work out. I know moving on is a good thing but how am I supposed to give him my heart if it belongs to you?_**_**  
**_**_I hope everything is good in your life, you deserve it more than anyone._**_****_

**_Love Always, _**_**  
**_**_Peyton_**

"Lucas?", Lilly asked as she came over to him in the closet. "whatcha reading?"

"Uh... Nothing.", he said as he quickly picked up all the letters and put them away.

"Peyton gets alot of mail.", Lily said.

"Its just bills Lil. Why don't you go back and play while I finish looking for the dolls."

"Okay."

-------

Later that day Lucas stole a few more letters without Peyton seeing. He knew it was worng and that it was an invasion of her privacy but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to know what Peyton was feeling when they were apart, and from the letter he had read earlier her knew she felt the same way as he did. Miserable.

**_Dear Lucas, _**_****_

**_Good News! Today was the first day that Punk N Disorderly opened. I wish you could have been there,but what can you do? Haley sent me a few pictures of Jamie and Lilly in an email last week. Lilly is so adorable Luke. You are doing such an amazing job with her. Keith would be proud._**_**  
**_**_I've been thinking about coming to Tree Hill for a visit to see you and hear your voice and see your smile. God, I miss that smile. I bought a plane ticket for a flight but I never got on the plane._**_**  
**_**_I guess I'm just scared. Scared to put my heart out there again, you know? You hurt me so bad Lucas and for a long time I was furious with you. I kept asking myself questions like:_**_**  
**_**_- Did I do something wrog?_**_****_

**_- Why did you give up on us?_**_****_

**_- Why didn't you fight for us?_**_****_

**_- Why didn't we fight for eachother?_**_****_

**_- How could we let eachother slip away?_**_****_

**_I realized that you did it for all the right reasons. You weren't happy and neither was I. The distance was just too much. That doesn't mean it didn't hurt though. It hurt like hell and it still does._**_**  
**_**_You will always be in my heart too Luke. I hope you know that._**_****_

**_Love Always,_**_**  
**_**_Peyton._**

----------------------------

Author's Note:

Tell me what you think. Thanks for waiting. I know it took forever and I'm so sorry. 3 Updates will be coming more quickly. I got my inspiration back so it won't be long until the next update. 3


	11. Chapter 10

Sorry for such the long delay. I know I haven't been consistent with updating but that is going to change. Updates will be coming at least once a week. Promise

-----

Chapter 10

_Dear Lucas, __  
__I bought your book today. The store is now completely sold out; I kind of bought them all. Glenda, was right, your book is amazing. I stayed up all night reading it. It was sort of weird reading the parts about me. I never imagined myself being a character in a book. The way you wrote me made me smile. Your words made me fall in love with you all over again and I could tell how much you loved me. I hope you know that I wouldn't be where I am today if you hadn't entered my life. You gave me the courage to go after my dreams and I am so happy that yours are coming true. Keep writing, I'm looking forward to your next book Broody.___

_Love Always, __  
__Peyton_

That was the last letter Lucas read even though there were hundreds more. He was betraying Peyton's privacy and that didn't sit well with him at all.

_I could tell how much you loved me._

He kept reading that line over and over again and it upset him.

_Loved?_

Did she think that he stopped loving her?

_I'm going to Love you Forever Lucas Scott _

He had never reassured her that he was going to always love her. She should know though. She just should.

-----

Lucas and Peyton both arrive at her house after work at almost the exact same time.

"It's freezing out here", Peyton said as she got out of her car.

"I can help with that." he said and took of his coat and draped it over Peyton's shoulders.

Little did he know that that sweet and romantic gesture would change their relationship.

------

"Pizza or Chinese?" Lucas asked as they entered her house.

"I was thinking about cooking tonight." she said as Lucas let out a laugh. "What?"

"You can't cook."

"I'm not a gourmet chef but I can cook."

"Do you remember the cookie incident?"

"In our time apart my cooking ways have changed." she said with a smile on her face.

"Oh they have, have they?" he said and then kissed her.

In between kisses Peyton said "Uh-huh...I'm...not...half...bad...anymore."

Their kiss was becoming deeper and things were heating up when Lucas' cell phone rang, which was in his coat pocket.

Peyton reached into the coat's pocket, which she was wearing, and pulled out the ringing cell phone and handed it to Lucas.

As Peyton took the cell phone out something fell out of the coat pocket. This something is what was going to cause the change in their relationship.

The question is...for better or worse?

-----

As Lucas walked into the kitchen while talking on the phone she picked up the piece of notebook paper that had fallen.

Immediately she recognized it. It was a letter she had written last year.

She felt betrayed that Lucas was reading things that he was never supposed to see. When writing the letters she had no intention of actually sending them. They were a way for her to feel connected with Lucas when they were so far apart.

At the same time, she felt so embarrassed. Only God knows how many he read and what he read. In some letters she expressed her anger towards him. When he broke things off she was heartbroken. She couldn't understand why he didn't fight for them or try to figure something out.

Lucas walked back into the room and she quickly hid what she had found behind her back.

"Who was that?" she asked trying to keep her cool.

"Lindsey. That new company I was telling you about wants to publish my new book."

"That's great Luke", she said and hugged him. "Speaking of books...have you been reading anything interesting lately?"

"No. Nothing really."

"You sure?"

Lucas noticed Peyton was hiding something behind her back. "Peyton, what are you hiding behind your back?"

"I think I should be asking you what I am hiding behind my back."

"Come again?"

Peyton took the letter out from behind her back and showed him.

This wasn't good.

"Peyton..."

"No Lucas! Where did you get these?"

"I found them a few days ago."

"And what gives you the right to be snooping through my stuff?"

"I wasn't snooping. I just kind of came across them. I only read a few...I swear."

"These are private! You were never supposed to see these!"

"I'm sorry Peyt."

" I bet you are. It's easy to say that you are sorry after the fact. If you were really sorry you wouldn't have read them. You knew it was wrong but you still betrayed my privacy and my trust. You had not right!"

"I had reasons though"

"There is no possible reason for you to betray me like this!" she said angrily and ran out the front door and slammed it behind her.

Lucas immediately ran after her.

He had to fix this. He didn't read them to betray her. That was what he didn't want to do. He just needed to know how she felt when they were apart. Hurt? Angry? Sad? Forgiving? Understanding?

When he found the letters he knew it was wrong but I part of him felt like reading them was the best thing to do.

"Peyton wait!" he yelled as he chased after her.

"Why should I?"

"Because I love you." he said and Peyton turned around. "Just give me a minute to explain."

"Fine. One Minute." she said with anger still in her voice.

I know I betrayed your privacy but I part of me just needed to read them."

"And why is that?"

"You were the first thing I thought about when I woke up and the last thing when I fell asleep."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was hurting too Peyton. When I found the letters I knew that if you didn't send them they must be important.

"And you still went ahead and read my private thoughts!"

"I just wanted to know what your life was like while you were gone. The second we broke up I felt like a piece of me was missing. We had the occasional phone call and email but that wasn't enough for me. Is it so wrong that I missed you?"

"No.", Peyton said with tears in her eyes. "I missed you too. Everyday. That's why I wrote the letters."

"I'm sorry."

Peyton could see how sorry he was and could tell by the look in his eyes that he did it because he loved her. That meant everything to her.

"I know you are." she said as Lucas wiped away her tears. "You weren't supposed to read them though."

"I know but I'm glad I did. I'm ashamed that I betrayed you but it felt so good to hear about how you were..."

Lucas was cut off by Peyton's lips crashing on his. As the kiss broke Peyton whispered "It's ok."

-----

That night Lucas and Peyton made love for the first time in 2 years. It was a night neither one of them would ever forget. It was filled with Love and passion.

Their relationship definitely changed for the better.

-----

Tell me what you think. Predictions? Hopes? Concerns?

Reviews are love!


	12. Chapter 11

A/N- Please Review so I know that you guys want to read more ;)

Chapter 11

The sun rose the next morning and let its bright rays shine through the

window which awakened Peyton.

She awoke to her head resting on Lucas' bare chest as he was still

asleep. Even after three months being back in Tree Hill she still

couldn't believe that Lucas was in her life again. Two years is such

a long time to be apart from the one you love. He was the best thing

in her life and vice versa. They weren't wasting a single moment to

be together. Both Lucas and Peyton knew how fast a life can end all

too well which is a tragedy in itself.

As Peyton began drawing circles on Lucas' bare chest he began to stir.

"Hey You" he said as his eyes flickered open.

"Hey" she replied and kisses him on the cheek.

"So last night was-"

"Wonderful." she said cutting him off. "I'm glad we waited Luke."

"You do know we have done this before right?", he said trying to be funny.

"How could I forget?" she said with a smirk. "Last night was really special."

"For me too Peyton."

"About what happened."

"I need you to know how sorry I am."

"I know you are. I'm not asking you to apologize again."

"Did I do something else?"

"No." Peyton said as she got out of bed and wrapped the sheet around

her body. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"I said I would be right back."

----------

She returned with a box in her hands and gave it to Lucas.

It was the box that was filled with all the letters she had written to him.

"Peyton."

"Its ok. When I wrote these I never thought I would be sitting here

with you again. On September 25th I wrote to you that if it was

meant to be we would find our way back. I guess it is meant to

be because here we are.", she said and kissed him.

"Are you sure Peyton. These are your private thoughts."

"You really don't need these though. You have me but I want you to

have them."

----------

"I wish we could just lay here forever", Lucas said.

"Me too. I have to get to work though."

'I know."

"You know, I do have to shower before I head out."

"You do, do you?"

"Uh-Huh", she said as he chased her into the bathroom."

----------

Unlike Peyton Lucas had the day off from work and spent

it reading some of her letters.

There was something that he has wanted to do for two

years now and after reading those letters he was finally going

to do it.

He went to his closet and reached for a shoebox. The box

was filled with love notes, drawings, and pictures of him

and Peyton.

At the bottom of the box there was a small jewelry box and

inside was the ring he had bought for Peyton 2 years ago.

----------

Lily walked in as Lucas was looking at the ring.

"Whatcha doin?", she asked.

"Nothing."

"Whats that?" she asked pointing to the ring."

"Just something I'm gonna give to Peyton."

"Is it her birthday?"

"No, not for a few months."

"Then why are you giving her a present? Christmas is over."

"Can you keep a secret"

"Uh-huh"

"I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"Really? Like Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan?"

"Uh-huh, and if she says yes she's going to be your sister."

"Can I come to the wedding? Jamie teases me because

I've never been to one."

"Of course. You can even be the flower girl if she says yes."

"She'll say yes."

"How do you know?"

"Because she loves you."


End file.
